Et là, mon cœur a explosé
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Le club d'art du lycée Senju est sur le point de fermer par manque d'effectifs. Deidara, un élève téméraire et impétueux bien décidé à empêcher cela, se lance à la recherche de nouveaux membres. Hinata n'est peut-être pas très douée, mais elle finit par s'y risquer... • DeiHina • En réécriture.
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Le club d'art du lycée Senju est sur le point de fermer par manque d'effectifs. Deidara, un élève téméraire et impétueux bien décidé à empêcher cela, se lance à la recherche de nouveaux membres…

 **Personnages:** Deidara, Hinata, Sasori, Naruto, Temari, et pis toute l'Akatsuki - ou pas -

 **Disclaimer:** Encore, toujours, à jamais: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Ils osent appeler ça de l'art ?! Voyons, l'art n'est qu'explosion !

Sasori lâche un soupir irrité et porte la main à son visage, signe de son agacement. Face à lui, Deidara s'agite dans tous les sens, examinant le tableau réalisé par l'un de leurs camarades du club de peinture sous tous les angles. Et dire que celui-ci a remporté le premier prix lors d'un concours entre les trois lycées de la ville…

\- Laisse tomber, Deidara, tout le monde n'est pas taré comme toi… finit-il par lâcher en esquissant un mouvement pour partir – mais très vite son ami lui attrape le bras, l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas.

Les grands yeux bleu gris de son ami semblent lancer des éclairs, mais il n'en est nullement impressionné. L'espace d'une seconde, il regarde ses longs cheveux blonds retenus en une queue de cheval impeccable et pense qu'il doit vraiment – _vraiment_ – songer à se faire une coupe. Histoire de ressembler à autre chose qu'à une gamine de cinq ans.

Comme pour renforcer cette pensée, le visage de Deidara s'adoucit et le bleu électrique se transforme en un bleu ciel illuminé tandis qu'un sourire enfantin vient s'installer sur ses lèvres. Oh mon Dieu, cette expression ne lui dit rien de bon. Absolument rien de bon. Le mode « imbécile de première » est activé…

\- Sa-so-riiii !

\- Bas les pattes, saleté !

Il s'est jeté sur lui, s'attendant très probablement à une étreinte sa part ; c'est qu'il peut rêver, le blondinet ! La seule chose qu'il recevra de lui est un bon coup sur la tête. Le plus fort possible, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

Son poing s'abat sur le crâne de son ami, qui lâche un gémissement plaintif très peu viril.

\- C'est pas sympa, Sasori… grogne-t-il.

Ledit Sasori se contente de soupirer avant de quitter pour de bon la minuscule salle qui fait office de club, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la peinture couronnée de lauriers. Celle-ci représente un homme et une femme se tenant la main, courant vers un amas de peinture noire qui doit sans doute représenter un gouffre. Il faut le dire, le titre est la seule chose qui lui a permis de comprendre de quoi il retourne vraiment.

 _Suicide collectif._

Selon Deidara, il aurait été mieux de peindre un couple se faisant exploser, ou se jetant au cœur d'une explosion. _Parce que l'art est explosion._

Son ami le rejoint rapidement alors qu'ils s'enfoncent dans les couloirs vides du lycée Senju et qu'une pique joyeuse de blondinet donne naissance à un sujet de conversation pour le moins intéressant. À travers les vitres sales à côté desquelles ils passent, on peut distinguer l'orange d'un coucher de soleil dominer le ciel et lui faire perdre son bleu si pur. Les rues de Konoha commencent à se vider à ce moment de la journée, ce qui ne déplait pas vraiment aux deux amis qui peuvent rentrer chez eux sans être dérangés.

\- Hey, Sasori, t'aurais pas une idée de cadeau pour Ino ? C'est bientôt son anniv'.

Ino, c'est la cousine de Deidara, et sans doute le seul membre de sa famille assez proche de lui pour pouvoir le comprendre. Elle fréquente le même établissement qu'eux et s'y est forgée une certaine renommée ; il faut l'avouer, le nom d'Ino Yamanaka pend à toutes les lèvres. Elle ressemble un petit peu à Deidara – juste un tout petit peu – mais personne à part lui ne connait leurs liens familiaux. Sans doute parce que la jeune fille tenait à sa réputation…

\- Je sais pas, répond-il alors que son regard va se perdre dans le paysage infini de la ville. La connaissant, elle apprécierait forcément un truc de filles…

\- C'ta dire ? Je sais pas c'que ça aime, moi, les donzelles…

\- Bah… Du maquillage ? Des bijoux ? Des vêtements ? Des fleurs ?

Deidara porte la main à son menton, signe d'intense réflexion ; Sasori réalise bien qu'il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Mais bon, il ne peut rien faire de plus pour lui…

\- Ino a sans doute trop de maquillage chez elle… l'entend-il chuchoter. Pis ses parents sont fleuristes, elle doit en avoir marre des fleurs. Et comme on vit dans deux mondes différents, j'réussirai jamais à trouver des vêtements qui lui plairaient…

\- Bah c'est l'attention qui compte, non ?

\- Non ! Vu tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi, je dois lui trouver un cadeau parfait !

Sasori se retient de lui demander ce qu'il entend par « tout qu'elle a fait pour lui » et pousse un énième soupir. Non, Deidara est beaucoup trop compliqué. Il devrait renoncer à essayer de le comprendre…

\- Des feux d'artifice, c'est sympa non ? C'est joli, et puis ça explose !

Il insiste bien évidemment sur le verbe _exploser_.

Son ami ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'ils devraient faire un tour à l'hôpital, avant de rentrer…

Soudain, le blondinet, qui marche devant, s'arrête devant le tableau d'affichage. Une affiche jaune criard contraste avec le blanc des autres, et une unique phrase gribouillée rapidement au feutre noir vient perturber cette harmonie de couleurs.

L'incrédulité fait tomber sa mâchoire.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Le nombre de ses effectifs ayant considérablement chuté depuis le début de l'année scolaire, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de fermer le club d'art._

Deidara repasse cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête, et déboule telle une furie dans le bureau du principal. Dans sa main, il tient l'affiche annonçant la tragédie, ayant visiblement été arrachée du tableau d'affichage. Monsieur Sarutobi lui lance un regard intrigué, auquel il répond en agitant le bout de papier sous son nez.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer cela ?!

Là, tout de suite, il se fiche bien de savoir qu'il est devant le directeur de son lycée et qu'un simple geste de la part de celui-ci peut l'amener à être renvoyé à jamais. Non, il veut juste des explications.

\- Eh bien, comme il est écrit sur cette affiche, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'élèves qui rejoignent le groupe et…

\- **Je ne parle pas de ça !** s'emporte Deidara en manquant d'écraser son poing sur le visage du vieux schnock. Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement cherché de nouveaux membres ?!

\- Si vous tenez tant que ça à faire de l'art, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le club de peinture ou de sculpture ? se contente de répondre Sarutobi, impassible.

Non, décidément, personne n'arrive à comprendre que l'art est explosion… Deidara serre les poings à cette pensée et se détourne de son aîné pour quitter ce bureau trop peu aéré qui empeste le désodorisant à la fraise. À vrai dire, il est assez surpris de ne pas avoir été mis en colle, mais il ne s'en plaint pas vraiment. Pourtant, une voix vient l'arrêter dans son élan :

\- Vous êtes trop peu nombreux. Si vous réussissez à réunir au minimum dix membres et que vous avez le soutien d'un de vos professeurs, alors j'accéderai à votre demande.

Un sourire vient s'installer sur les lèvres du blond, qui murmure, plus pour lui-même : « _Défi relevé, le vieux…_ »

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _J'ai commencé cette histoire après une folle envie d'originalité. Balancez les tomates si le cœur vous en dit, mais ce pairing est juste magnifique!_

 _Allez, une petite review pour la peine? x3_

 _A la semaine prochaine!_


	2. À l'attaque! (ou pas)

_Je me suis dit que pour une fois, je me devais de respecter le délai que je m'étais fixée, alors voilà pour vous! Je veux que cette histoire évolue lentement mais sûrement. :3_

 _Merci à **Nata**_ _pour sa review! Contente que ça te plaise! Hinata fait une brève apparition dans ce chapitre, puis j'entame la relation Dei/Hina dans le prochain, promis. Encore merci! x3_

* * *

 **À l'attaque! ... ou pas.**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil d'automne vont se perdre sur le visage de Deidara, qui ouvre lentement les yeux avant de les refermer brusquement à cause de cette brutale agression. Il porte la main à son visage, tourne légèrement la tête et pose son regard sur le vieux réveil électronique placé sur sa table de chevet.

 _8h09._

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux puis enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller. Il veut juste se rendormir. Se rendormir et ne plus jamais se rév-

\- **Bordel de merde !**

Là, il bondit littéralement de lit et fonce vers la salle de bain, heureusement inoccupée. Cela fait exactement neuf minutes – sans doute dix, maintenant – que les cours ont commencé, et cet imbécile de réveil n'a visiblement pas été foutu de sonner. Pourquoi diable n'a-t-il pas tout simplement utilisé son téléphone ? Que cette débilité de nouvelle technologie serve enfin à quelque chose…

Une bonne douche froide et rapide l'aide à sortir des vapes du sommeil ; si bien qu'il enfile son uniforme et démêle sa longue chevelure en tout juste deux minutes. Il laisse une mèche blonde cacher son œil gauche et attache rapidement le reste de sa crinière avec un élastique bientôt prêt à lâcher. Il doit d'ailleurs songer à en acheter…

Ou à se faire une coupe, comme le dit si bien Sasori.

Mais il ne peut pas s'y résoudre. Ses cheveux-là, il les a depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir se résoudre à les sacrifier. C'est un peu comme une sorte de fierté, chez lui.

Ses parents ne sont pas là, réalise-t-il alors qu'il déboule dans les escaliers et jette un rapide coup d'œil à travers la porte du salon. De toute manière, il n'y a jamais personne dans cette maison trop grande mais trop vide. À lui seul, il n'arrive pas à combler l'espace inoccupé, alors parfois Ino vient l'aider et lui tient compagnie. Elle est sans doute la seule personne avec qui il ait jamais eu une conversation sans se prendre la tête ; à part Sasori, mais Sasori ne compte pas – parce que ce n'est pas un membre de sa famille, lui. C'est tellement plus facile de discuter avec des gens qu'on ne connaît pas, de parfaits inconnus rencontrés à un détour de couloir ou qui ont été nos voisins de table l'espace d'une année. C'est comme ça que Deidara a tissé des liens avec d'autres personnes au cours de sa vie – il ne sait pas encore si ces personnes sont ses amis ou simplement des connaissances, mais il peut dire qu'il les aime bien.

L'air frais d'automne caresse son visage alors qu'il ouvre la porte de sa baraque. Quelques nuages gris couvrent le ciel, menaçant de crever à tout instant. Étrangement, les rues sont noires de monde, et Deidara hausse un sourcil. Il hésite un instant, puis se décide à sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

 _8h20._

 _Samedi 25 octobre 2015._

\- Shit… chuchote-t-il.

Alors il sort ses clés de son sac et rouvre la porte de sa maison, s'y engouffrant une nouvelle fois. Il peste contre lui-même encore quelques minutes, se demandant comment il a bien pu oublier que le week-end est enfin arrivé alors qu'il a passé sa semaine à l'attendre.

Son uniforme se retrouve accroché dans sa penderie et il le troque pour une tenue plus décente, puis se dit qu'il ne serait pas de refus de s'offrir un bon petit déjeuner, pour une fois. La casserole de lait laissée trop longtemps sur le feu déborde, sa tasse préférée se brise en mille morceaux sur le sol et le pot de Nutella décide de faire la grève.

Maintenant, il se dit que c'est **vraiment** une journée de merde.

Le fil de ses pensées se dirige vers le club d'art alors qu'il engloutit d'un air grognon une tranche de pain de mie sans sa dose habituelle de chocolat. Cela doit faire près de deux jours que la nouvelle de sa fermeture a été annoncée, et avec tout le travail qu'on lui a donné, il n'a pas encore pensé à ce qu'il va faire pour régler son problème. Et puis, c'est fou ce que ses explosions lui manquent…

Rien que d'y penser, ça le motive comme jamais.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **De :** Deidara.

 **À :** Sasori

 _On a besoin d'une stratégie !_

.

 **De** **:** Sasori

 **À :** Deidara

 _Pardon ?_

.

 **De :** Deidara

 **À :** Sasori

 _Pour le club d'art, bien sûr ! On peut tout simplement pas les laisser fermer l'antre de nos souvenirs !_

.

 **De :** Sasori

 **À :** Deidara

 _Roooh, c'est pas comme si tu allais en guerre, hein. Il te suffit juste de trouver huit autres membres !_

.

 **De :** Deidara

 **À :** Sasori

 _J'viens chez toi dans quelques minutes, on doit y réfléchir ensemble !_

.

 **De :** Sasori

 **À :** Deidara

 _NON ! Je ne suis pas à la maison, attends lundi !_

.

 **De :** Deidara

 **À :** Sasori

 _T'es pas marrant…_

.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Sasori lâche un soupir irrité et décide une bonne fois pour toute d'éteindre son téléphone. Deidara l'agace au plus haut point, mais il s'en veut quand même un peu de devoir lui mentir pour pouvoir avoir un petit moment à lui…

\- Il y a un problème ? chuchote Sakura contre son oreille.

\- Non, non, rien du tout…

Il jette un discret coup d'œil à la jeune fille dont la tête est posée sur son épaule. Ses cheveux à l'origine bruns sont recouverts d'une teinture rose pâle, couleur qui fait ressortir le vert émeraude de ses yeux, et la mine rêveuse qu'elle arbore lui donne un air de petite fille adorable. Là, tout de suite, Sasori a envie de la croquer.

Puis il respire un bon coup et lance :

\- Et sinon, ça te dit quelque chose, l'art ?

* * *

 **X**

* * *

\- Donc, voilà Sakura Haruno, ma… euh…

\- Sa petite amie, complète ladite Sakura en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Le visage de Sasori vire au rouge pivoine alors que Deidara fronce les sourcils. Ses yeux bleus se promènent du jeune homme vers la nouvelle venue, les analysant tour à tour et gravant inconsciemment dans son esprit cette image pour le moins surprenante. À vrai dire, il a toujours pensé que Sasori finirait sa vie avec trente-six chats dans une maison isolée en campagne ; mais il faut dire que sur ce coup-là, il s'est lourdement trompé. Leurs physiques ne sont pas vraiment assortis, mais vu leur manière d'interagir l'un avec l'autre, ils doivent être complètement dingues l'un de l'autre.

C'est une bonne chose…

… hein ?

\- Oh, euh, enchanté, répond-il en triturant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa queue de cheval. J'suis Deidara.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais la présence de cette fille le trouble. Cette impression bizarre le perturbe ; celle qu'une épée de Damoclès plane en ce moment même au-dessus de sa tête et menace de lui tomber dessus d'une minute à l'autre.

Parce que mine de rien, c'est vraiment flippant.

\- Elle a quelques compétences en dessin et est d'accord pour rejoindre le club, continue Sasori en tentant maladroitement de dissimuler les rougeurs qui ont envahi son visage.

\- Quel genre d'activités propose le club d'art ? demande alors la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas de restrictions. La peinture, le dess-

Mais Deidara a déjà perdu le fil de la conversation, bien trop occupé à analyser les faits et gestes de cette Sakura. Elle est étrange. Très étrange. **Trop** étrange.

Personne ne l'a jamais perturbé à ce point.

Les cours sont déjà finis depuis près d'une heure et demi et il a passé tout son temps dans la petite salle servant autrefois de club d'art à réfléchir à la manière dont il doit procéder pour recruter des élèves et ainsi arriver à son but. Étrangement, la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Sakura ne l'a pas beaucoup enchanté.

Pas beaucoup.

Juste un tout petit peu.

Elle finit par s'en aller, prétextant devoir rentrer tôt à la maison pour ne pas se faire sermonner par ses parents. Ça a tout l'air d'être un mensonge selon Deidara, qui se retient de faire la moindre remarque alors que Sasori dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se demande si cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses est réellement mauvaise et si ce n'est pas lui qui voit le mal partout.

Puis il secoue la tête et se dit que son instinct ne se trompe jamais. Sauf que si Sasori est heureux avec elle, il ne peut décemment se mettre sur son chemin.

\- Moi je t'le dis, elle est ultra flippante, finit-il par déclarer alors qu'il croise les bras derrière sa tête.

\- Pourquoi ça ? répond l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

Parce que mine de rien, il est un peu soucieux de ce que pense son ami. Même s'il a l'air de se faire un avis complètement différent de la réalité.

\- Chais pas. Quand j'la regarde, j'ai l'impression que l'air innocent qui lui sert de masque va exploser, et **BAM !** Elle te sautera dessus pour t'étrangler !

\- Sauf que tu aimes bien ça, toi, non ? Les explosions, s'empresse-t-il de préciser en croisant le regard interrogateur que lui lance le blond.

Celui-ci réfléchit rapidement, les yeux rivés vers le plafond dont la saleté a fait perdre sa couleur blanche ; et finit par lâcher :

\- Sans doute pas ce genre d'explosions…

* * *

 **X**

* * *

\- Déidarraaa, quelle heureuse sorpresa !

L'accent espagnol de Hidan fait légèrement sourire Deidara alors que les clochettes du café _Au coin du feu_ tintent à son entrée. Hidan, c'est l'immigré qui a par chance réussi à se trouver une place dans la société, le gars aux cheveux teints tellement de fois qu'ils tirent maintenant vers le gris, l'homme dont les yeux rouges et les nombres piercings en effrayent plus d'un mais qui s'avère au final être accueillant et chaleureux, le serveur qui pourrait avoir toutes les clientes à ses pieds s'il était intéressé ; tout ça à la fois, et sans doute tellement plus. À vrai dire, Deidara ne sait plus comment il en est venu à être assez proche de lui pour apprendre à le connaître – sans doute parce qu'il vient boire un chocolat chaud ici tous les jours avec Sasori.

\- Oh, Sasori n'est pas contigo ? commente Hidan comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

\- Non, non, il a préféré rentrer chez lui… répond-il vaguement en faisant mine de regarder le menu accroché contre un mur. J'prends un chocolat viennois, finit-il par lâcher après un moment alors que son choix est déjà fait depuis qu'il a pénétré ce lieu. En grand format, s'te plaît.

\- Oune chocolat biennois para el petit Déi ! crie alors l'homme aux yeux rouges à Kakuzu, un de ses collègues travaillant à demi-temps.

Celui-ci sert à toute vitesse un couple arrivé quelques minutes auparavant avant de saisir rapidement une brique de lait dans un pack et d'en verser la moitié dans un gobelet en plastique. Deidara observe avec fascination ses mains de pro ajouter une dose généreuse de chocolat dans le liquide avant de réchauffer le tout et d'y inscrire son nom – avec un maximum de fautes si possible ; et le voilà avec un verre de chocolat fumant entre les doigts. Il observe un instant la mixture marron flotter dans le récipient, avant de porter celui-ci à ses lèvres et de se délecter de la saveur sucrée qui s'en dégage.

C'est sans doute son moment préféré de la journée.

\- Quelque chose te perrtourrbe ? finit par demander Hidan en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, sans doute seuls rescapés de sa folie de teintures.

Le jeune lycéen réalise alors qu'il l'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Il lâche un soupir, plus lassé qu'irrité, et secoue la tête. Il comprend assez sa question, vu l'air dépité qu'il tire…

\- Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ?

L'accent espagnol disparaît soudain, comme à chaque fois que le serveur arbore un air sérieux. C'est dans ses moments que l'on comprend qu'il le prend volontairement pour détendre les personnes qui lui adressent la parole.

\- C'est que… commence Deidara.

Il hésite un instant, détourne le regard, hausse les sourcils et replace inconsciemment sa longue mèche derrière son oreille. Puis il respire un bon coup et lance :

\- Ils veulent fermer le club d'art, à l'école. Ça me perturbe, parce que j'y ai passé de supers moments et que les activités qui y étaient proposées étaient uniques en leur genre et tellement amusantes…

Tout à coup, il a l'impression de parler comme Sasori. Il marque un temps de pause, et un hochement de tête de Hidan l'invite à continuer.

\- Alors Sarutobi – _le principal_ , croit-il bon de préciser – nous a demandé de trouver assez de membres pour pouvoir le rouvrir. Il a dit dix, et avec Sasori, sa meuf et moi, il nous en reste sept…

\- Il suffit de- Attends, Sasori a une copine ?

\- Ouaip, faut croire, répond-il en esquissant un sourire amusé face à la tête choquée de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci se racle la gorge et reprend d'un air qui se veut plus assuré :

\- B-Beaucoup d'élèves du lycée Senju passent boire un verre ici, de temps en temps. J'essayerai de vous faire de la pub, si tu y tiens tant que ça !

 _Le problème, c'est qu'il faut aussi les convaincre de ne pas le quitter_ , veut lui répondre le lycéen, mais il se contente de lui sourire de toutes ses dents et de le remercier du fond du cœur. Parce qu'au fond, Hidan est vraiment un chic type.

Il a mis beaucoup de temps à réaliser qu'il peut le considérer comme son ami.

Il paye rapidement sa boisson et se dirige d'un pas las vers la sortie. Le tintement des clochettes est couvert par la voix de serveur qui lui crie qu'il espère le revoir très bientôt ; alors qu'il sait qu'il passera demain avec Sasori, le bougre.

 _18h36,_ lit-il sur l'écran de verrouillage de son téléphone, _mardi 28 octobre 2015._ Le soleil commence lentement à se coucher, les rues à se vider ; Konoha est une petite ville qui ne peut vivre toute la journée. Pourtant, alors qu'il avance dans une ruelle des plus calmes, il entend des cris. Des cris bien trop féminins pour qu'il puisse les associer à la voix rauque d'Hidan.

Lorsqu'il lève ses yeux jusque-là posés sur le sol, il voit une bande de filles qui rient aux éclats. Elles sont cinq : l'une d'elles a de longs cheveux blonds, une autre est rousse ; mais il ne parvient pas à distinguer les trois autres.

Il remarque alors qu'il y en a une sixième, entourée par ce groupe. Elle a la tête penchée, les yeux fermés. Une chevelure longue et foncée ; violette ou bleue, il ne saurait dire. Des joues rougies par l'effort.

Une voix perçante, aussi.

\- Arrêtez, lâchez-moi ! l'entend-il crier.

\- Fais pas ta timide, donne-le nous… dit la fille aux cheveux blonds, déclenchant ainsi un éclat de rires de la part des autres.

Deidara n'ose pas intervenir parce qu'il sait que cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Sans doute la fille aura-t-elle la paix aujourd'hui, mais elle n'en sera que plus harcelée lorsqu'il sera absent. Ce genre de brimades est très répandu à Konoha, mais cela finit toujours par passer. Dans la plupart des cas, en tout cas. C'est avec le cœur serré qu'il continue à avancer, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les cris de la jeune fille qui se font de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche d'elle.

C'est alors qu'il le voit.

Tout d'abord, la victime plonge lentement la main dans la poche de sa veste, puis en ressort un tout petit briquet qui passe inaperçu sur le noir du vêtement. Mais soudain, une flamme énorme en jaillit, faisant reculer ses assaillants. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être consciente de ce qu'elle fait et se met à l'agiter dans tous les sens, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Deidara est sur le point de l'arrêter, mais avant qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste, le feu rencontre le sac de la petite rousse qui pousse un cri de terreur alors que celui-ci gagne petit à petit du territoire.

Il y avait du déodorant dedans.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Chapitre trop court selon moi, je pense faire mieux la prochaine fois. x( Une petite review?_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Saiken-chan_


	3. Avis de recherche

_Les retards, ça me connait. Absolument._

 _En tout cas, je suis sincèrement désolée! Disons que lorsque j'écris, je délaisse un peu mes études, alors j'ai préféré m'y consacrer un minimum... Encore désolée!_

 _Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

 **Avis de recherche**

* * *

\- … et là ça a fait **BOUM !** Et tout a explosé !

\- _Deidara, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes… Fais des phrases correctes…_

Mais Deidara ignore royalement Sasori à l'autre bout du fil et continue son monologue en faisant de grands gestes de sa main libre. Son histoire n'a ni queue ni tête et est si surréaliste que son ami finit par lui raccrocher au nez, le laissant une poignée de secondes avec le tilt sonore de fin de conversation, avant que la solitude ne l'envahisse totalement. Lassé, il s'affale sur son lit et laisse son regard bleu se perdre sur le blanc crème du plafond de sa chambre. Les évènements de la journée lui reviennent sans cesse en mémoire, et à vrai dire, il y a énormément de choses qu'il ne comprend pas.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer une explosion aussi prodigieuse, par exemple ?

Quand il y repense, il réalise qu'il a bien failli y passer, en même temps que ces six autres filles. L'une d'elles, celle qui portait le sac en feu, a fini à l'hôpital grièvement blessée, mais toutes les autres s'en sont sorties avec de simples égratignures. Les voisins ont eu l'ingénieuse idée d'appeler la police, ce qui l'a conduit au commissariat avec la fille aux cheveux à reflets bleus – violets ? – où il a été obligé de raconter toute la scène telle qu'il l'a vu, en prenant soin de mesurer ses mots afin que la demoiselle s'en sorte sans trop de soucis.

Après tout, ce n'était que de la légitime défense.

Mais quand même, quelle défense ! Cette fille doit avoir un don pour les explosions, il en est certain ! Alors il se dit qu'il doit la retrouver, qu'il doit à tout prix voir s'il n'a pas rêvé cette magnifique déflagration – cet art des plus merveilleux.

Il pense, réfléchit ; ressasse sans cesse cette scène incroyable qui s'est déroulée juste sous ses yeux.

Avant que la fatigue ne pousse ceux-ci à se refermer et à le plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il entre en salle d'anglais, il est accueilli par un Naruto en pleurs qui se jette dans ses bras à la recherche de réconfort. Derrière lui, Sasuke affiche une mine agacée et détourne le regard, comme si la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux le dégoûte au plus haut point. Ce qui est très probablement le cas.

À vrai dire, Deidara ne sait pas grand-chose à leur sujet, si ce n'est qu'ils se sont connus à l'école maternelle et qu'ils sont inséparables depuis. Naruto a des origines américaines, ce qui explique ses cheveux blonds pétillants et ses yeux bleus trop clairs, et Sasuke est un brun aux yeux noirs ténébreux qui attire les filles comme un aimant. Autant le dire, ils sont comme le jour et la nuit.

\- Deidaraaa ! gémit-il. Sasuke m'a dit quelque chose de méchant !

\- Euh…

Juste à côté de lui, Sasori soupire et gagne sa place sans leur accorder plus d'attention. Il est très vite rejoint par Sakura, qui s'empresse d'occuper le siège près du sien et lui offre un sourire narquois ayant l'air de dire _Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais_.

\- Naruto… Lâche-moi…

\- Naaaan ! Sasuke a-

\- Arrête de le coller, merde ! crie alors celui-ci en administrant à son ami un bon coup de poing sur la tête. J-Je suis désolé, ajoute-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Très légèrement.

Même si cela n'échappe pas à Deidara, qui juge alors nécessaire d'aller regagner son siège sans plus de cérémonies.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne s'assoit pas à côté de ce cher Sasori. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude du fond de la classe et a beaucoup de mal à suivre de sa place, alors il se met à analyser ce qui se trouve autour de lui, et plusieurs détails qui lui ont échappé jusque là se manifestent. Par exemple, il n'a jamais remarqué que Sakura est avec eux en cours d'anglais, malgré la couleur très voyante de ses cheveux. Sasuke et Naruto sont au premier rang, Ino au second – il repense brièvement à son cadeau, et se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir encore oublié –, Sasori et Sakura au troisième. Juste derrière eux, il y a un garçon dont les cheveux bruns montent en piques sur sa tête, et il met une bonne minute à se rappeler son nom – Kiba Inuzuka.

Puis à côté de Kiba, il y a…

\- Deidara, tu peux répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Il sursaute et détourne le regard, pour tomber nez à nez avec celui d'Anko Mitarashi, le professeur d'anglais, qui le toise sans la moindre aménité. Alors il marmonne un vague « Non » en rougissant, mais finit par s'en sortir sans problèmes.

À côté de Kiba, il n'y a quasiment personne.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Ino tapote frénétiquement du pied pour montrer ô combien cette situation l'agace. D'un geste nonchalant, elle replace une mèche de sa chevelure blond argenté derrière ses oreilles puis jette un énième coup à la montre scintillante accrochée à son poignet. Avant de réaliser que l'abruti qui lui a donné rendez-vous à cet endroit est encore en retard. Pour tuer le temps, elle se met à tapoter n'importe quoi dans les mémos de son téléphone. Des noms de fleurs, des phrases de cours ; tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. N'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider à faire passer ces satanées minutes qui ne sont visiblement pas décidées à s'en aller.

C'est alors qu'il arrive.

Cet abruti lui ressemble sur quelques points, même s'ils n'ont pas assez de choses en commun pour que cela soit très voyant. Ses cheveux à lui sont plus foncés, ses yeux plus clairs ; son visage moins fin et son nez moins court. Il a constamment un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres, alors que le sien se veut mignon et aguicheur. Sa peau à lui tire vers le brun, alors que la sienne est blanche et laiteuse.

Non, il n'y a rien qui puisse trahir ses liens familiaux avec Deidara.

\- Tu as trois minutes de retard, abruti !

\- Tant que ça ? Tu m'en vois désolée, cousine !

Elle jette un regard affolé autour d'eux, comme pour vérifier si quelqu'un les écoute ; et est rassurée de ne trouver personne d'autre que Sasori qui traîne des pieds à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- J'ai besoin de retrouver quelqu'un. Une fille, précise-t-il en vue du regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lance. Elle a des cheveux noirs à reflets bleus ou violets, je sais plus. Je sais pas si elle est dans ce lycée, mais elle a l'air de se faire bizuter par un groupe de filles bizarres.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Comment tu veux que je retrouve quelqu'un avec si peu d'informations ?

 _Peut-être parce que tu connais tous les habitants de cette minuscule ville ?_

\- Et ses yeux ? Tu te souviens de ses yeux ?

Ses yeux… Il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir. À moins qu'il n'y ait pas du tout fait attention. Pourtant, il se souvient de quelque chose d'incroyable, de surnaturel ; d'agréablement doux et réconfortant. C'est étrange, se dit-il alors. Comment a-t-il pu oublier une chose pareille ?

\- Bon, c'est pas grave si tu t'en souviens pas, répond alors Ino alors que Sasori arrive enfin près d'eux. Pourquoi tu la cherches, au juste ?

Cette fois-ci, il retient péniblement un sursaut. C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherche désespérément la fille responsable de l'incident d'hier ? Par curiosité ? Émerveillement ? Fascination ? Il ne saurait dire avec certitude. C'aurait été stupide de dire qu'il pense enfin avoir trouvé une personne partageant la même passion que lui, puisque le but premier de cette fille n'a pas été de faire exploser quelque chose mais seulement de se défendre…

\- Elle a eu beaucoup de problèmes hier et il veut savoir si tout va bien pour elle maintenant, répond Sasori en recoiffant machinalement la frange rousse qui retombe sur son front. Deidara est plutôt du genre à trop se soucier des autres, tu sais.

Il dit ça d'un ton qui se veut sans appel, comme pour dissuader Ino d'aller poser d'autres questions. Ce qui est en effet très efficace, car elle ne place plus le moindre mot.

\- Alors ? Tu la connais ? continue-t-il en la foudroyant de ses yeux marron.

\- Je… commence Ino, l'air de chercher ses mots. Je vais chercher. J'te tiens au courant, ça marche ?

Elle s'éloigne rapidement, tandis que les deux amis restent plantés là, à regarder sa silhouette parfaite disparaître au bout du couloir. C'est Sasori qui se décide à briser le silence qui s'est installé :

\- Tu lui as trouvé un cadeau ?

Et Deidara n'a jamais autant eu envie de se faire exploser.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'ils poussent la porte du café _Au coin du feu_ , Deidara et Sasori sont surpris de ne pas être accueillis par le joyeux accent d'Hidan, mais par la voix tout juste audible de Konan qui sert machinalement plusieurs clients à la fois. Si elle est là aujourd'hui, cela signifie très probablement que Yahiko et Nagato ne sont pas très loin ; ils en obtiennent la confirmation lorsqu'ils voient leurs deux chevelures rousses briller sous l'éclairage du magasin. Ces trois-là ne sont encore que des lycéens désirant gagner un peu d'argent, et la générosité d'Hidan les a amenés à travailler ici deux fois par semaine. Konan et Nagato sont plutôt sombres et réservés, mais cela est compensé par l'attitude explosive de Yahiko qui ne peut tenir en place – ce qui fait qu'il est souvent relégué à la caisse, de peur qu'il ne casse ou ne renverse quelque chose.

\- Salut la compagnie ! lance-t-il alors que les deux nouveaux clients prennent place au comptoir.

Nagato les gratifie d'un signe de tête alors qu'il ajoute rapidement des éclats de noisettes dans une glace au chocolat. Ses gestes sont beaucoup moins adroits que ceux de Kakuzu, mais comme il n'y a pas de différences notables dans le résultat, personne ne s'en plaint. Konan revient rapidement vers eux et il place le gobelet qu'il préparait minutieusement sur le plateau qu'elle lui tend, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

\- Et Hidan, où est-ce qu'il est ? demande Sasori en regardant partout autour de lui à la recherche du serveur espagnol.

\- Malade, répond Nagato de sa voix traînante tout à s'attelant à une nouvelle tâche. Kakuzu dit qu'il est au bord de l'agonie.

\- D'toute façon Kakuzu exagère toujours tout, réplique Yahiko en lui lançant un regard ennuyé. Allez, dites-moi ce que vous prenez, tous les deux.

Et lorsqu'il se retrouve avec son gobelet de chocolat fumant, Deidara s'autorise à regarder les clients derrière lui. Des gens absolument banals, en somme. Il y a un couple de lycéens, une famille de quatre personnes, un groupe d'adolescents aux grosses voix, une collégienne sombre et solitaire, une jeune fille aux cheveux à reflets bleus…

Bleus ou violets, à vrai dire, il ne sait pas vraiment.

Il plisse des yeux pour essayer de déterminer de quelle couleur il s'agit exactement, et alors qu'il s'apprête à demander à Sasori, il a un déclic.

\- C'EST ELLE ! crie-t-il à pleins poumons, si bien que tous les regards convergent vers lui.

Il n'entend pas le soupir irrité de Sasori et ne sent pas le regard de Konan qui le foudroie, au loin. Parce que la jeune fille, elle aussi, lève la tête, et lorsque leurs prunelles se croisent, il lui semble se perdre dans un univers totalement différent du leur. Il ne se noie pas, non ; il est seulement ébloui.

Blanc.

Ses yeux sont blancs.

Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de pupilles qui puissent tâcher ce monde pur et immaculé. Il comprend, maintenant, pourquoi il n'a pas réussi à se souvenir de son regard : elle n'en a pas.

\- De quoi tu parles, Deidara ? lâche Sasori en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. T'étais pas obligé de cri- Merde, tu vas où ?!

Sa voix lui semble être un murmure lointain, bien trop lointain pour qu'il puisse le saisir. Alors il l'ignore et s'éloigne de lui ; s'approche de cette fille à la beauté fascinante qui continue à le fixer de son regard vide. Et lorsqu'enfin il arrive près d'elle, il peut enfin la détailler : de sa chevelure incroyablement lisse à ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, en passant par ses yeux – bon Dieu quels yeux – à la blancheur impeccable.

\- V-Vous êtes le garçon d'hier, c'est ça ? bredouille-t-elle en rompant le contact visuel, à la grande déception du jeune homme.

\- Hum… Oui, c'est moi…

Il y a cette légère hésitation qui flotte dans l'air, et, à vrai dire, Deidara ne sait pas vraiment de quoi lui parler, maintenant qu'il l'a enfin retrouvée. S'assurer que tout va bien pour elle, comme l'a dit Sasori à Ino ? Mais à quoi cela mènera-t-il, après ? Non, il devait trouver une autre approche…

\- Je voulais vous remercier, finit-elle par dire en coupant court à ses pensées. Vous savez, quand vous m'avez défendue près de ces policiers…

\- Je m'appelle Deidara !

Bon, d'accord, ce n'est très probablement pas la meilleure réplique du siècle, mais sur le moment, les mots lui ont manqué. Pourtant, il ne s'est pas attendu à ce qu'un rire clair et innocent retentisse doucement en face de lui, ni à ce que le regard vide prenne soudain vie en rencontrant le bleu-gris de ses propres yeux.

\- Hinata. Mon nom est Hinata.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _On peut enfin entendre cette chère Hinata s'exprimer! Bon, d'accord, pas très longtemps, mais on la verra beaucoup plus au prochain chapitre. x)_

 _Une petite review?_

 _Saiken-chan._

 _PS: Par pitié, quelqu'un n'aurait pas une meilleure idée de titre? La nullité de celui-là m'écorche les yeux..._


	4. Même un fou peut être de bon conseil

_Oui, je suis en retard. Oui, je ne me suis quand même pas concentrée sur mes études. Oui, c'est nul._

 _3400 mots pour le chapitre au lieu de 2800, c'est tout de même mieux, non? Au moins,_ Sabaku-no-Kamatari _(That pseudo. ._.) ne me tirera pas les oreilles. :/ D'ailleurs, allez la lire, nom de Dieu, elle écrit vraiment bien et c'est la reine du DeiTema!_

* * *

 **Même un fou peut être de bon conseil**

* * *

Hinata n'est pas restée très longtemps et Deidara n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre quoique ce soit à son sujet. Il ne sait pas où et quand la retrouver, mais maintenant qu'il a son nom et qu'il se souvient de la couleur peu ordinaire de ses yeux, il est certain qu'Ino saura faire son travail comme il se doit.

Elle n'est pas sa cousine pour rien.

\- Et donc ? lance Sasori. C'était elle, la fille que tu cherchais ?

Deidara et lui avancent lentement dans les rues de Konoha, tandis que le ciel se teint petit à petit de la couleur orange du coucher de soleil. Les rues sont presque désertes, à cette heure-ci, mais de temps à autres, ils tombent sur une connaissance qu'ils saluent poliment. Ils connaissent tout le quartier, après tout.

\- Ouaip ! M'enfin, j'aurais aimé qu'on discute plus longtemps…

\- Elle a certainement fui en voyant ta tête de piaf…

Le blondinet se renfrogne un peu plus à la remarque de Sasori, qui lui se contente de regarder droit devant lui en arborant son éternel air sérieux. Le silence de la petite ville qui s'endort est uniquement brisé par le bruit de leurs pas paresseux, comme s'ils redoutaient qu'il les envahisse totalement. Deidara sent un flot de souvenirs lui remonter en mémoire : sa rencontre avec Sasori, leur première vraie conversation, leur passion commune, le début de leurs querelles purement amicales… Parfois, il se demande si le rouquin pense à ça, lui aussi, ou s'il est seulement obnubilé par l'arrivée de Sakura dans sa vie.

En un sens, Deidara est un peu jaloux.

Et comme pour confirmer ses précédentes pensées, Sasori lâche :

\- Sakura a demandé à Naruto et Sasuke s'ils voulaient bien rejoindre le club d'art.

Il peut presque sentir son cœur manquer un battement. Avec toute cette histoire avec Hinata, il en a presque oublié son objectif premier : le club d'art.

\- Et… ? demande-t-il avec appréhension.

\- Sasuke a refusé.

« Oh », est la réponse que parvient à formuler Deidara. Il aurait dû en douter ; parce qu'après tout, Sasuke est bien trop occupé avec ses études pour pouvoir daigner se consacrer à une chose aussi stupide que l'art. Pourtant, la déception est là, nichée au fond de son cœur, s'amusant à appuyer dessus pour lui assurer une douleur continue. Sans doute est-il impossible de dégager le chemin menant à l'antre de ses souvenirs, se dit-il.

\- Mais Naruto a dit qu'il devrait réussir à se trouver du temps libre.

Et l'amertume disparaît, laissant place à une satisfaction sans précédent. Les battements affolés de son cœur se calment, une étrange sensation de bien-être vient parcourir son bas-ventre.

Il est tout simplement heureux.

Le sourire niais qu'il affiche n'échappe pas à Sasori, qui se retient de l'imiter. Après tout, il ne leur reste plus que six personnes à intégrer à leur petit groupe. D'ailleurs, ils devraient songer à demander à Ino… Même si tous deux savent d'emblée quelle sera sa réponse.

\- Je ne savais pas que Sakura était proche de ces deux-là… constate Deidara après un moment de silence.

\- Ils sont amis d'enfance, il me semble.

En vérité, il a un peu de mal à voir Sasuke et Naruto traîner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ces deux-là sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble, alors c'est plutôt étonnant de leur part. La sensation de malaise qui le parcourt lorsque Sakura est près de lui commence à s'atténuer, sans pour autant disparaître totalement. Puis il se dit que tant pis, qu'il n'a pas à se torturer l'esprit, qu'il aura tout le temps d'y penser plus tard et que maintenant, il veut tout simplement profiter de cette allégresse qui le rend tellement plus léger.

Homme stupide.

Il n'y a personne à la maison aujourd'hui encore. À vrai dire, cela doit faire près d'une semaine qu'il n'a pas revu ses parents. Peut-être parce qu'ils rentrent trop tard le soir, et s'en vont trop tôt le matin. De toute manière, il s'en fiche ; parce que cette ambiance morose fait maintenant partie intégrante de son quotidien et qu'il s'y est bien trop habitué pour pouvoir la mettre de côté, même si un peu de compagnie ne lui fait pas de mal, de temps en temps.

Son uniforme crasseux va disparaître dans une corbeille de linge sale pleine à ras alors qu'il se faufile sous la douche. Il réprime un frisson lorsque l'eau froide rencontre sa peau mise à nue, mais finit par apprécier son contact au bout de quelques minutes ; toute la saleté accumulée durant cette pénible journée disparait, maintenant remplacée par une admirable sensation de bien-être. Ses membres se dégourdissent, son visage se décrispe. Il laisse un bon moment ce flot se déverser sur sa tête, avant de sortir tout en prenant soin de refermer le robinet derrière lui et de s'enrouler autour d'une serviette en soupirant d'aise. Il enfile son pyjama, coiffe avec toute la facilité du monde ses longs cheveux blonds, va se préparer un encas afin de survivre jusqu'au lendemain puis s'affale sur son lit, épuisé.

De toute manière, toutes ses soirées se ressemblent.

Lorsqu'il déverrouille son téléphone, il réalise qu'il a un appel manqué d'Ino. Ses sourcils se froncent imperceptiblement alors qu'il la rappelle. Un début de conversation s'engage : banal échange de politesse et de piques amicales, comme à leur habitude. Mais très vite, la jeune fille entre dans le vif du sujet :

\- J'ai essayé de faire quelques recherches au sujet de la fille dont tu m'as parlée. Rien trouvé de convaincant, j'ai pas assez de renseignements.

\- Bah euh, j'l'ai rencontrée, aujourd'hui, lance Deidara du tac au tac.

\- Ah ? J'ai plus besoin de chercher, alors ?

Il se retient de soupirer afin d'éviter de froisser davantage sa cousine. Parce que, mine de rien, elle est très facilement irritable.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas où la retrouver…

\- T'as d'autres infos à son sujet, au moins ?

\- Euh… Ouais. Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Hinata, et elle a de grands yeux blancs…

Il lui semble entendre un cri étouffé à l'autre bout du fil, très vite suivi du tilt sonore de fin de conversation. Pourtant, le sentiment de frustration qui commence lentement à s'insinuer dans ses veines est vite calmé par la très courte musique qui lui indique qu'il a reçu un message – d'Ino, évidemment. Son cœur battant à une vitesse incertaine, il se décide à l'ouvrir et le parcourt à toute vitesse.

 **[De :** Ino. **19h57.**

 _Hinata Hyûga._ _Quinze ans. En première année au lycée Senju. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas très bien vue par les élèves de sa classe. (Va savoir pourquoi.) Il y a une fille de deuxième année avec laquelle elle s'entend bien (Temari Sabaku, tu dois pas la connaître), je devrais réussir à me procurer son numéro de téléphone. Sois patient !_ **]**

Et alors qu'il enregistre chaque minuscule information, Deidara ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents.

Parce qu'Ino est la meilleure de toutes les cousines, et qu'il ne peut l'échanger pour rien au monde.

 **[À :** Ino. **19h58.**

 _Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ?_ **]**

 **[De :** Ino. **19h58.**

 _Mais bien sûr. Va plutôt dormir, enfoiré._ **]**

Oui, elle est vraiment la cousine parfaite. Dommage qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un abruti comme Sasuke.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

\- Temari Sabaku ? questionne Sasori en affichant un air sceptique.

Deidara croise les bras derrière sa tête et pousse un long soupir irrité. Le bonbon à la menthe qu'il s'amuse à faire tournoyer autour de sa langue depuis un moment lui semble totalement dépourvu de saveur, si bien qu'il finit par le recracher sur l'herbe fraîche du préau du lycée – s'attirant par la même occasion un regard dégoûté de son ami – et par le remplacer par une sucette au cola bien plus savoureuse.

\- Ouais, Ino a dit qu'elle était en deuxième année. répond-il tout en arrachant l'emballage de sa confiserie. Son nom me dit quelque chose, mais je vois absolument pas qui c'est…

\- Elle était dans notre classe, l'année passée. Enfin, seulement en langues je crois. Tu sais, la blondinette qui coiffait toujours ses cheveux en quatre couettes et qui faisait craquer trois quarts des mecs.

Non, Deidara ne sait pas. Parce qu'il ne fait jamais vraiment attention aux élèves de sa classe si ceux-ci ne viennent pas lui parler, et que si par miracle il réussit à retenir un visage, il n'arrive cependant jamais à l'associer à un nom. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas se lier aux autres ; juste qu'il ne voit aucun intérêt à se rapprocher de quelqu'un alors que cette personne finira très probablement par l'oublier peu de temps plus tard.

Dérisoire.

\- Mais c'était une belle brute, tout de même. Tous les garçons qui allaient se confesser à elle finissaient encastrés dans le mur… Même Kiba y est passé !

Sasori n'est pas comme ça, lui, réalise-t-il tout en regardant la vie animer le visage de son ami tandis que celui-ci se lance dans une longue tirade. Il ne laisse que très rarement transparaître sa joie, contrairement à lui, et même s'il est bourru, maussade, lunatique et incroyablement désagréable, il a un très bon esprit d'analyse qui lui permet de cerner le comportement des personnes qui l'entourent, ce qui fait qu'il n'a aucun problème à tisser des liens. Parfois, il se demande pourquoi un garçon aussi apprécié persiste à traîner avec quelqu'un comme lui, puis se contente de hausser les épaules et de balayer ces pensées morbides d'un geste de la main.

Il est son meilleur ami, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Une étrange question finit par naître dans le creux de sa gorge et il ne peut la retenir bien longtemps :

\- Et ça fait combien de temps… avec Sakura ?

Du coin de l'œil, il voit les joues de son ami se teinter de rose, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser sarcastiquement qu'il ne cache pas si bien ses émotions, finalement.

\- J-J'sais plus. J'dirai un mois, p'têtre un peu plus…

Il écorche les mots, réalise Deidara avec stupéfaction. _Sasori_ écorche les mots. À quel point cette fille peut-elle donc le changer ?

\- Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- On est dans la même classe en langues, Dei.

Ah oui, pas con. Lui ne connaît pas vraiment grand monde dans sa classe, à part peut-être Ino, Naruto et Sasuke. Et Inuzuka, aussi, mais comme il ne lui a quasiment jamais parlé, ça ne compte pas vraiment.

D'un geste las, ils finissent par se lever de leur cachette et trottinent jusqu'à leur salle de classe – _Physique-chimie_ , lit Deidara sur un emploi du temps accroché au milieu du couloir. Sans doute sa matière préférée, même si le professeur qui le leur enseigne est celui qu'il déteste le plus. Une grimace de dégoût vient animer son visage lorsqu'il pense à lui, à ces longs cheveux noirs retenus en une queue de cheval, à ses yeux onyx ternes mais emplis de malice, à sa peau trop blanche pour être réelle, à son sourire espiègle...

\- Sasori, Deidara, vous êtes en retard…

Tous les regards convergent vers eux, et, alors que Sasori formule à mi-voix de piètres excuses, lui se contente de foudroyer ce piètre professeur de son regard bleu ciel.

Mais, comme à son habitude, Itachi Uchiha reste impassible.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, voyons. Regagnez vos sièges, je vous prie.

La première place vide se situe à l'avant-dernier rang, près de la fenêtre de la salle ; alors Deidara se rue dessus et laisse à son ami la dernière, au premier rang. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ne pas avoir à regarder cet Itachi dans les yeux…

Les rumeurs disent qu'il serait un cousin éloigné de Sasuke, ou même son père – inepties. Rien qu'une minuscule analyse de leurs échanges permettrait de confirmer qu'ils ne sont que de simples frères cherchant à dissimuler au mieux leurs liens familiaux derrière de grotesques politesses. Il n'en a jamais parlé avec Sasori, mais Naruto doit savoir, lui ; parce que Naruto sait toujours tout au sujet de ce sombre garçon qu'est Sasuke.

L'arrachant à ses pensées, sa voisine de table dépose dans le coin de sa table un bout de papier signé Ino. Il le parcourt rapidement, et, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, un petit sourire vint parcourir ses lèvres.

La meilleure des cousines, vraiment.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Sakura fait machinalement tourner son crayon entre ses doigts et lâche de temps à autre des longs soupirs irrités, ce qui attire irrémédiablement l'attention de Sasori. Ses prunelles marrons dévorent littéralement la peau parsemée de rougeurs de la jeune fille, sa chevelure sauvage, ses yeux émeraude, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son petit nez retroussé. Elle n'a pas l'air de sentir qu'on la regarde, et même si c'est le cas, elle l'ignore parfaitement. La mine du crayon va parfois gratter le papier, mais est vite remplacée par sa voisine gomme particulièrement agressive.

\- Tu dessines ?

\- Yep, répond-elle sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Elle ne l'a jamais laissé voir un seul de ses dessins, mais il ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle est très douée. Elle est toujours douée en tout, de toute manière.

\- Ne squattez pas ici avec vos verres finis, y a des clients qui attendent dehors pour prendre place…

C'est Kakuzu qui leur parle de sa voix monotone tandis qu'il va servir un couple installé en face d'eux. Pourtant, réalise Sasori après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, il n'y a quasiment personne à cette heure-ci.

\- Hidan est toujours malade, alors ? demande-t-il alors que le serveur vient récupérer leurs gobelets et assiettes vides.

\- Oui. Il va mourir, et je pourrai récupérer l'argent du magasin…

Tant d'ambition.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

La lenteur à laquelle les doigts de Deidara parcourent le clavier de son téléphone est telle qu'il n'a écrit que trois mots en une minute. Son cœur bat à tout rompre – encore – et il ne se sent même plus cligner des yeux. Assis dans un coin de la pièce qui servait autrefois de club d'art, il sent une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui au fur et à mesure que les phrases sur son écran.

 **[À :** Hinata. **17h04.**

 _Est-ce que c'est bien Hinata ?_ **]**

Son corps tout entier tremble, et bordel, c'est la première fois qu'il se sent comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a aussi chaud ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas à réfléchir normalement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas la force de se lever de ce petit coin crasseux ?

Une minute.

Deux minutes.

Tro-

Deux minutes quarante-sept.

C'est le temps qu'elle a mis à répondre.

 **[De :** Hinata. **17h06.**

 _Qui êtes-vous ?_ **]**

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

 **[À :** Hinata. **17h07.**

 _Deidara._ **]**

Elle met un peu – beaucoup – moins de temps à répondre, cette fois-ci.

 **[De :** Hinata. **17h07.**

 _Je suis désolée ! Comment avez-vous obtenu mon numéro ?_ **]**

Les doigts du jeune homme tapotent à toute vitesse la surface de son écran. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il sent des milliers de papillons virevolter dans son ventre, ni même pourquoi ses lèvres s'étirent en un fin sourire. Il ne comprend pas cette sensation de contentement qui parcoure son être tout entier ; mais il sait qu'il est tout simplement heureux.

 **[À :** Hinata. **17h07.**

 _J'ai simplement demandé. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Oh, et, tu sais, on a presque le même âge, tu peux me tutoyer._ **]**

 **[De :** Hinata. **17h08.**

 _Euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Merci infiniment._ **]**

Il y a un moment de flottement. Deidara hésite : doit-il ajouter autre chose, ou attendre une nouvelle occasion ? Son regard tombe alors sur une sculpture en bois réalisée par Sasori en début d'année, et il se rappelle alors de son objectif premier : le club d'art.

 **[À :** Hinata. **17h11.**

 _Tu es toujours au lycée ?_ **]**

Son téléphone vibre instantanément dans sa main.

 **[De :** Hinata. **17h11.**

 _Oui, je récupère mes affaires dans mon casier. Pourquoi ?_ **]**

 **[À :** Hinata. **17h12.**

 _Tu connais le club d'art ? (Au bout du couloir du deuxième étage, si tu ne vois pas) Tu penses pouvoir y venir ?_ **]**

Pas de réponse.

Alors Deidara reste seul avec le silence quasi-religieux de la petite pièce, uniquement interrompu par sa respiration saccadée et le bruissement de ses vêtements contre le sol. Il regarde sans réellement les voir les quelques peintures accrochées au mur, les pantins de bois qui pendent à des barres de fer, les fleurs totalement desséchées qui apportaient autrefois une certaine couleur au paysage… Et il repense, une énième fois, à l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'arborait autrefois cette pièce. Il se souvient des expériences grotesques qu'il réalisait à l'aide de pétards et de pâte à modeler, de la passion intarissable de Sasori, des moments incroyables passés ici…

Il ne peut pas tourner la page, comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Il ne veut pas.

La porte d'entrée grince légèrement ; et lorsqu'une voix tendre et douce – féminine – résonne dans la salle, il ne sursaute même pas.

Comme il ne peut rien voir de sa cachette, Deidara ne peut qu'imaginer la silhouette fine d'Hinata se dessiner au seuil de la porte. Il imagine parfaitement son corps vêtu de l'uniforme gris du lycée Senju, son visage mince encadrée de mèches noires à reflets bleus – violets – et son regard à la fois tellement vide mais tellement plein de vie.

 _Bordel. Bordel. Bordel. Bordel, elle est fascinante._

\- Monsieur Deidara ?

Alors un éclat de rire retentit, légèrement rauque mais étrangement envoûtant. Deidara est littéralement plié en deux, les yeux fermés, la main plaqué contre sa bouche grande ouverte dans une tentative désespérée d'arrêter son hilarité. Hinata a un léger froncement de sourcils, qu'il ne peut voir de sa cachette, et elle se rapproche lentement de celle-ci. Elle répète encore une fois : « Monsieur Deidara ? » et Deidara, qui a maintenant réussi à reprendre son souffle, se lance dans un nouveau fou rire.

\- Mons-

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me sors, là ? rit-il en se levant péniblement, lui dévoilant ainsi enfin sa position. J'ai carrément ton âge, tu peux me parler normalement !

\- Je…

Elle n'a pas l'air de trouver quoi répondre, à en juger par l'expression hébétée qu'elle tire. Deidara ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder avec un sourire bienveillant collé sur le visage, tandis qu'elle se lance à son tour dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable.

C'est étrange, cette sensation qui les parcoure tous les deux, et si Hinata ne s'en rend pas compte, Deidara, lui, la ressent clairement – ce n'est rien, pourtant ; simplement une légère touche d'originalité dans leurs quotidiens jusque-là banals.

Lorsqu'enfin elle réussit à se calmer, elle lance de sa voix incroyablement douce :

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait, dans ce club d'art. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! s'exclame-t-il de sa voix enjouée. De la sculpture à la peinture, en passant bien sûr par l'explosion !

\- L-L'explosion ?

Ses yeux blancs le dévisagent avec étonnement, et les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirent imperceptiblement en un petit sourire.

\- Rien de bien dangereux ! Et puis, l'art est explosion !

\- O-Oh…

Il y a un petit blanc. Les mains de la Hyûga triturent nerveusement la lanière de son sac en bandoulière – elle a visiblement l'air de chercher ses mots, alors Deidara ne la brusque pas.

\- E-Et l'écriture ? Est-ce que… vous considérez ça comme un art ?

\- Évidemment ! Tu écris ?

Il lui semble qu'elle rougit légèrement, mais l'obscurité de la salle n'aidant pas, il ne peut l'affirmer avec certitude.

\- Un peu…

Puis elle ajoute avec un léger sourire :

\- Je cherchais justement un club d'écriture…

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Itachi fera ses preuves plus tard, promis. Parce que Itachi, merde. ITACHI._

 _Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est dégoulinant de niaiserie. Presque comme_ Kimi ni Todoke _. Eurk. Je ne dis tout de même pas non aux reviews, positives comme négatives. ;) D'ailleurs, un grand merci à_ **Sabaku-no-Kamatari, Nata, Slange, Froshe, Lynnaeia, Heriei,** **Amyrel** et **xHinaSasux** _pour leurs adorables reviews aux chapitres précédents. x3_

 _A la revoyure!_

 _Saiken-chan_


	5. Hanakotoba

Je sais, mon retard est impardonnable, et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration monstre pour ce chapitre, d'où sa misérable longueur. J'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Hanakotoba**

* * *

\- Bien ! Maintenant, moi, Deidara, annonce la première réunion du club d'art du lycée Senju ouverte !

\- Je croyais qu'on l'avait fermé, le club d'art !

Sentant les regards de Sakura et Hinata peser sur lui, Deidara se retient péniblement de déchiqueter à grands coups de dents la poitrine de Naruto et affiche un sourire crispé :

\- L'objectif est justement de le rouvrir… dit-il.

Sasori lâche un soupir irrité. Il savait que venir à cette « réunion » organisée par son meilleur ami n'augurait rien de bon, mais Sakura avait bien trop insisté pour qu'il ose refuser de s'y montrer. Et puis, il n'avait pas réellement peur, mais sa vie lui était un minimum précieuse…

\- Et donc ? À quoi sert cette réunion ? finit-il par lâcher.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Il nous faut rassembler des idées pour pouvoir recruter encore plus de membres ! Se contenter de demander à des connaissances de nous aider ne suffit pas, il faut que tout le monde ressente le plaisir de l'art ! Quelqu'un veut proposer quelque chose ?

Deidara ponctue sa tirade d'un large sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il aborde un sujet qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur. Sasori comprend qu'il cherche à tout prix à transmettre ses sentiments à travers ses mots, ce qui lui arrache un petit sourire. Quel abruti, ce blondinet.

\- Euh…

D'un même mouvement, tous les regards convergent vers Hinata, et, si ceux de Sasori et Sakura peuvent paraître indifférents, celui de Naruto se fait intrigué et celui de Deidara émerveillé. Ses cheveux retenus en deux couettes basses lui donnent un air totalement enfantin, aussi accentué par la lueur timide de ses yeux nacrés et son dos légèrement recourbé. Personne ne la voit, mais sous la table, elle triture nerveusement ses doigts ou lisse rapidement sa jupe d'uniforme.

Finalement, quand Deidara hoche la tête comme pour l'inciter à parler, elle sent son anxiété s'envoler en même temps que ses doutes.

\- On pourrait organiser quelque chose, lors du festival de l'école… lance-t-elle finalement.

Il y a un léger silence – vite rompu.

\- Un concours d'explosion !

Sasori administre un coup magistral à son meilleur ami, avant de se racler la gorge et de lui-même prendre la parole :

\- En quoi pourrait consister ce « quelque chose » dont tu nous parles ?

\- Eh bien… Chacun d'entre nous exposerait des œuvres de sa création, et on proposerait également quelques activités pour se détendre…

\- On fait ça ! s'écrie Sakura en abattant son poing sur la table. Hinata, tu sais que tu es un génie ?

Et Deidara est le seul à voir les joues d'Hinata prendre une jolie couleur rosée. Alors que tous se mettent allégrement à discuter de leurs œuvres futures, elle reste légèrement en retrait sans pour autant cesser d'écouter – aussi bien les grognements plaintifs de Sasori que les exclamations joyeuses de Naruto. Le jeune homme tire sa chaise jusqu'à se retrouver à côté d'elle, et, lorsqu'elle lui lance un regard interrogateur, il lui répond avec un énorme sourire.

\- Et toi, Hinata ? Tu écris quel genre de texte ?

\- Euh… En majorité de la science-fiction…

\- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, venant de toi !

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Deidara pose un index sur sa lèvre inférieur, signe d'intense réflexion, avant de l'utiliser afin de pointer Hinata.

\- Ça ne colle pas avec ton apparence !

Elle le dévisage hébétée avant d'éclater de rire, et si les bruits de conversation autour d'eux s'éteignent, Deidara ne s'en rend absolument pas compte et dévore de son regard bleu ciel le magnifique spectacle qui se déroule juste sous ses yeux. Elle est belle. Purée, il ne le dira jamais assez, mais elle est tellement belle.

\- Tu n'as pas non plus l'air de quelqu'un qui aime les explosions, lâche-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

 _On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas encore, toi…_ pense Sasori avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Sakura et Naruto.

\- Hein ?! fait mine de s'indigner Deidara. Je suis bien celui qui a découvert que l'art est explosion !

Le sourire plein de vie qu'elle lui offre fait presque exploser son cœur. Il ne comprend pas qu'elle est cette foule de sentiments qui se bouscule en lui lorsque son regard tombe sur elle, elle et son innocence si pure, elle et son visage d'ange, elle et ses yeux de perle. _C'est mièvre comme tout,_ pense-t-il, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être obnubilé par elle. C'était ça, oui, une _obsession._

\- Et du coup, c'est quand le festival scolaire ?

\- Dans trois semaines… On aura le temps de se préparer ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes exposer, Deidara ?

\- Des explosions ! Plein d'explosions ! D-De toutes petites, hein… ajoute-t-il en notant la soudaine mine inquiète de son interlocutrice.

Et il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté là, à discuter joyeusement avec cette fille qui du jour au lendemain avait fait disparaître la banalité de son quotidien. Il avait raconté beaucoup de choses : la naissance de sa passion pour les explosions, sa rencontre avec Sasori, les doutes qui l'avaient parcouru lorsque celui-ci lui avait présenté Sakura, l'absence constante de ses parents, le temps qu'il passait au café tenu par Hidan… Tous ces petits moments qui au premier abord pouvaient paraître anodins, mais qui en réalité constituaient à eux seules toute son existence. Hinata l'avait écouté avec un sourire aux lèvres, sans jamais se lasser du son de sa voix.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle pensa qu'elle aimerait bien lui parler un petit peu plus souvent.

C'était l'une des rares personnes qui acceptaient de passer du temps avec elle ; l'une des rares à lui offrir des sourires sincères et plein de vies. Et, rien que pour ça, elle lui en est éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Hey, vous n'avez rien à faire, après ? lâche Naruto en mettant fin à toutes les conversations. Je connais un coin sympa !

* * *

C'est ainsi avec une légère surprise que tous les cinq se retrouvent attablés _Au coin du feu_ , à une place plutôt différente que celle que Deidara et Sasori prennent à l'accoutumée. D'un côté, adossés contre d'inconfortables chaises en bois, les deux amis font face à Naruto, Sakura et Hinata, qui eux ont injustement droit au fauteuil en cuir collé au mur. Le premier regarde avidement le menu et se demande à mi-voix ce qu'il va bien pouvoir commander ; les jeunes filles tentent de lancer la conversation tout en tentant de dissimuler la gêne nettement visible sur leurs visages. Et Deidara et Sasori les regardent, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme s'ils avaient sous les yeux le plus beau spectacle au monde.

\- Oooh ! lance une voix qui leur est étrangement familière. Mais qui vouas-jeu là !

D'un même mouvement de tête, tous se retournent vers Hidan, qui arbore une mine joyeuse et sourit à pleines dents. Ses cheveux décolorés, comme toujours ramenés à l'arrière de sa tête, contrastent étrangement avec le rouge vif de ses yeux – Deidara ne lui a jamais demandé s'il s'agissait de lentilles, bien que la réponse soit évidente. Son visage peut paraître effrayant au premier abord, en particulier à cause des nombreux piercings qui s'y trouvent, mais l'air enfantin qu'il arbore constamment se charge de rassurer toute personne montrant quelconque signe de crainte.

Le gérant du _Coin du feu_ est vraiment une personne ambiguë.

\- C'est la pequeña Hinata ! Con ces chers Deidara, Sasori, Naruto y la señorita Sakura !

\- B-Bonjour, Monsieur Hidan… bégaye Hinata. Vous allez mieux ?

\- Vous vous connaissez ? dit Naruto en même temps.

\- Todos los clients régouliers dé cé café sont mis amigos !

Deidara est assez surpris ; il est lui aussi un client régulier, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais croisé Hinata ici auparavant ? Elle se fait pourtant beaucoup remarquer, avec les reflets flamboyants de ses cheveux et ses yeux nacrés presque dépourvus de pupilles. Et puis, Naruto… Non, malgré son physique très singulier, Naruto est quelqu'un qui sait effacer sa présence lorsqu'il en a le plus besoin. Sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'il ne l'a jamais vu assis à ces sièges à discuter allègrement avec Sasuke – parce que Sasuke est toujours avec lui, où qu'il aille.

Dans un long et interminable monologue, Hidan leur explique les symptômes de la maladie qu'il a contractée et ses craintes quant au fait qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ; personne n'ose lui faire remarquer qu'il n'est que dans la trentaine et ainsi lui couper la parole, mais très vite Kakuzu lui administre un coup derrière la tête pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Oui, oui, ça va ! s'exclame-t-il tandis que l'effarement fait disparaître l'accent espagnol de ses mots. Alors les gosses, qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?

Lorsque le blondinet se retrouve une nouvelle fois avec une tasse de chocolat fumant entre les mains, son regard va se perdre sur les vitres dont la transparence laisse voir les ruelles vides entourant le café. À un moment, un vieil homme traverse la route à une vitesse surprenante pour son âge, son sac de course se balançant au rythme de ses pas ; il est suivi quelques minutes plus tard par un couple se tenant la main, les yeux débordant d'amour – _C'est mièvre comme tout_ , pense-t-il au premier abord (c'est la deuxième fois en une journée, même s'il ne l'a pas remarqué) mais il réalise après réflexion qu'il n'est pas bien différent, ces temps-ci.

Il pose les yeux sur Hinata, dont le visage rayonne de joie à l'entente des blagues douteuses de Naruto et Sakura. Et il se dit que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressent ça – être amoureux.

Soudain, il la voit tourner la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur situé à sa droite et afficher une mine affolée :

\- O-Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment – faisant par la même occasion sursauter la jeune fille aux cheveux roses assise à côté d'elle – J'avais promis à ma petite sœur que je rentrerai tôt, j-je dois y…

\- Euh… Tu habites du côté du centre-ville, c'est ça ? lâche-t-il immédiatement, sans réfléchir. Je peux te raccompagner…

* * *

 _C'était quoi cette tentative foireuse d'essayer de passer du temps avec elle… ?_ se demande-t-il en rougissant furieusement tandis que ses pas se calquent à ceux de la jeune fille à travers les rues désertes de Konoha. Elle est là, tout près de lui ; si près, qu'il lui suffirait de décaler légèrement sa main sur le côté pour se saisir de la sienne et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Mais il n'a malheureusement pas assez de courage pour le faire.

\- Mmh, dis, Hinata, tu es bien une fille non ? finit-il par lâcher pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'est abattu sur eux.

Lorsqu'elle lui lance un regard effaré, il réalise la stupidité de ses propos et tente de se rattraper :

\- J-Je voulais juste te demander, v-vu que tu es une fille, qu'est-ce que tu préfères recevoir comme cadeau ? fait-il nerveusement. Je veux dire, c'est l'anniversaire de ma cousine, demain, et je ne lui ai encore rien acheté…

Alors elle s'arrête de marcher, analyse les bâtiments qui l'entourent. Le secteur dans lequel ils se trouvent n'est pas très fréquenté, alors il n'y a que quelques petites boutiques qui passent souvent inaperçues ; une boutique de tissus dont les vitrines disparaissent sous un amas de couleurs, une épicerie dont les seuls clients doivent être les habitants du quartier, et, dans un petit camion stationné dans un coin de rue, un fleuriste arrange lentement les bouquets de fleurs accrochés à la portière.

Comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle à faire, elle le pointe du doigt.

\- N'importe quelle fille aimerait recevoir des fleurs.

Deidara cligne rapidement les yeux, comme s'il réalisait tout juste sa stupidité – _Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant ?_ se dit-il en manquant de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche, et seulement alors, il réalise :

\- Ses parents sont fleuristes.

\- Et alors ? fait Hinata en souriant tendrement.

Il gigote dans tous les sens en tentant de s'expliquer :

\- Bah, bah, bah… Elle doit sûrement en avoir marre de voir des fleurs tout le temps, je la connais et elle se lasse très rapidement, et puis, et puis…

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'elle en voit tout le temps chez ses parents qu'elle adorerait en recevoir dans un autre contexte, tu ne crois pas ?

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu, et Deidara sent quelque chose cogner très fort dans sa poitrine ; sûrement son cœur, mais lui se dit stupidement qu'il respire si vite et si fort que ses poumons ont dû le lâcher. Et à vrai dire, si elle continue à arborer ce genre d'expressions, il y a de très grandes chances que cela finisse par arriver.

\- Tu sais, chaque fleur a une signification différente. Choisis celle qui lui correspond le mieux !

Oui, il le sait. Ino le lui rappelle depuis qu'il est enfant : _Hanakotoba no kazukazu_ ; le langage des fleurs est très varié. Sauf qu'en fait, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent pour sa cousine : de l'amour, c'est évident, mais plus encore ? Il ferme les yeux une fraction de secondes, et, brusquement, tout un tas d'images défilent devant lui ; Ino, Ino, encore Ino. Lorsqu'il était enfant, ses parents le laissaient souvent chez les Yamanaka et il y passait son temps avec elle, à discuter et à jouer la plupart du temps. Ils avaient ainsi longtemps discuté et s'étaient bien évidemment vite entendus, si bien que la jeune fille était, en plus d'être sa cousine, devenue sa confidente, l'épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer en cas de problème ; son amie.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Ino Yamanaka ouvre la porte de chez elle après avoir entendu la sonnette, elle ne s'attend absolument pas à tomber sur un livreur souriant tenant un bouquet de fleurs de fusain dans la main.

Des fleurs de fusain…

 _Ton image est gravée dans mon cœur._

* * *

En entrant dans la salle servant autrefois de club d'art, Deidara, après avoir salué tout le monde, remarque que l'habituelle odeur d'humidité de la pièce a disparu et une douce odeur de parfum lui chatouille les narines. Soudain, il remarque les multiples bouquets violets déposés à divers endroits, colorant un petit peu plus la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fleurs ? demande-t-il à Hinata en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche d'elle.

\- Des acanthes. Je les trouvais jolies, alors j'ai décidé d'en acheter quelques bouquets pour le club.

La couleur de ces fleurs se marie si bien avec celle des cheveux de la jeune fille qu'il ne trouve pas la moindre chose à redire. Plongée dans son livre, elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte que le blondinet la regarde avec un petit peu trop d'insistance ; ou alors, elle décide simplement de l'ignorer. Dans les deux cas, Deidara se dit que ce n'est pas si mal.

Puis soudain, il réalise.

« Acanthes. »

 _Amour de l'art._

* * *

 **X**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! À bientôt !


End file.
